cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Positron
Overview Positron is a signature hero, a Task Force organizer in Steel Canyon, and a member of the Freedom Phalanx and one of the Surviving Eight. His location in Steel Canyon is . He regularly appears as a hero reinforcement in Recluse's Victory. Heroes find him as an ally at the end of the Mender Silos Task Force. Villains face him as a signature hero in Recluse's Victory as well as in the following missions: *Defeat Positron from Ambassador Kuhr'Rekt (Level 40-44) *Defeat Valkyrie within 90 minutes from Ambassador Kuhr'Rekt (Level 40-44) *Destroy Statesman and Freedom Phalanx from Lord Recluse (Level 45-50) *The final mission of the Mender Silos Task Force. Background Description While working for Crey industries, Dr. Raymond Keyes developed a high-tech battle suit that allowed him to channel bolts of anti-matter into fierce attacks. The suit, developed under the false pretense of being used for disaster relief, was to be used to make anybody Crey wanted into a superpowered being. Ray was completely oblivious to this fact however. One day while working in his lab, Ray's friend Steve Berry, aka Synapse, stumbled in and collapsed in his arms. Dr. Rudy Bein, Ray's partner on the Disaster Suit project, was pursuing Steve and burst into the lab with a gang of thugs guns blazing. Ray jumped into the prototype suit, fended them off and escaped with Steve in his arms. Ray would then go on to become Positron, and Steve Synapse. Positron used his powers to help defeat the Rikti, but at a terrible cost: Injuries he sustained at that time caused him to lose full control of his powers. Now, to protect others from himself, he remains imprisoned within his battle suit. He is constantly searching for a cure for his condition, but that does not stop him from contributing to the defense of Paragon City and contributing many other technological breakthroughs for the good of all. History Positron is one of the Surviving Eight, dedicated to helping Paragon City rebuild after the Rikti War. Positron's sidekick is Valkyrie. He is trying to help her come to terms with her new identity of a super hero. Character Stats Secret Identity: Doctor Raymond Keyes Origin: Technology Archetype: Defender Primary Powers: Radiation Emission Secondary Powers: Radiation Blast Other Powers: Flight and Overcharge Task Force :See Positron task force Badge Publications Comic Book Positron first appeared in City of Heroes #1 from Top Cow. The Freedom Phalanx Positron is featured in The Freedom Phalanx novel by Robin Laws. Out of Game Positron was created by Matthew ("Matt") Miller who also uses the Positron name on the official forums. Origin of the Character According to Matt Miller, creator of Positron: "Positron is a character of mine from an old Champions campaign that I played in high school, so he's like almost twenty years old, the idea for him now. He's actually gone through many, many iterations, he's had different power sets, different origins, different, you know, everything in the times I've played him in all these different role-playing games, and so when I came to Cryptic Studios, I just wanted to make sure that the character was able to be put into the game, you know, add him to the IP, and so I did." (Source: Interview with Matt Miller on World of Roleplayers Radio, October 26, 2006) Changes Originally, Positron was classified as an energy Blaster rather than radiation Defender. His costume was also altered slightly adding the glowing blue outlines on the various pieces of his armor. Starting in Issue 10, Positron doesn't wear a helmet in Steel Canyon. He was killed during a battle and after being resurrected, he was in full control of his powers once again, no longer forcing him to stay inside his armor at all times. Gallery File:Positron.jpg|Positron as seen in City of Heroes File:365px-Positron.png|Positron File:Positron_Comic.jpg|Positron as drawn by David Nakayama See Also *Positron's Freedom Phalanx profile for a list of his powers Notes *Positron's Praetorian Earth counterpart is Anti-Matter. *Positron's Cimeroran counterpart is Daedalus External Links * Category:Heroes Category:CoH Contacts Category:NPC Allies